


request: "Ai and Sousuke realize that Sousuke's dorm room will be empty while Rin and Haru take a "swim". They make good use of it."

by Kozmotittspitchiner



Category: Free!
Genre: Fingering, Frotting, M/M, Mentions of RinHaru, forced love confessions, fumbling in public places, main pairing souai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/Kozmotittspitchiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the request said. Mentions of Rinharu, lots of filth. But also Ai being cute. And bold. I love Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	request: "Ai and Sousuke realize that Sousuke's dorm room will be empty while Rin and Haru take a "swim". They make good use of it."

When the weather conditions were right, it was as though all of Iwatobi's swimmers were magically drawn towards the ocean. Once you got into the swimmer scene, you can pin-point them all from afar from little habits they have. This time, though, the ace swimmer of the Iwatobi High swim team did not follow his usual route. This time, he can be seen 'racing' with Samezuka's ace, though that soon turns into a game of catch, and one could see Rin Matsuoka dive deep to randomly appear and grab Haruka Nanase's waist to pull him underwater. They come up struggling, their bodies pressed against each other as they laughingly make out who the stronger one is. It is almost repelling how much they obviously want to grind their bodies together in another way than this one, or so Sousuke thinks as he watches them, wet sand drying on his own exhausted limbs.  


His eyes are continuously set on the pair until he can hear someone drop himself into the sand next to him. It's Ai, and for a moment he's a little taken aback at how familiar his presence has gotten to him. He, who had tried to push anyone and everyone away, had somehow ended up letting the most peculiar and soft being into his heart. It had begun with them practicing together. Soon, they began to see each other after school, even if it wasn't for practice. Sousuke hadn't been sure why he kept him around at all, besides for the reason that he was his kohai and swim team mate, until that one time when they stayed up late training their bodies with exercises like push ups and somehow those lips had met his and they ended up a flush mess on the floor. They had been in denial after that, and only occasionally crashed into each other the same way, always just kissing and never really touching all though they could each feel their arousal through their pants when they made out.  


“Yamazaki-senpai? What are you thinking about?” It's that same gentle voice that rips him out of his thoughts, causing him to lazily look up and at the slender figure next to him. There's a delay in his response as his eyes flicker over his milky pale body, taking in the curve of his waist, his thighs, the bulge in his trunks.  


“You naked.” His reply is quiet and low, but honest, and Ai's eyes fly wide open at it. He can see pink dash his cheeks and the boy shifts, pressing his legs together so he can't lewdly stare at his crotch anymore. He does so anyway.  


“N-now's really not the time, is there now?” Shy laughter that makes Sousuke's heart race faster. He shrugs. He can see that Nitori is following every of his movements.  


“I don't know. When is the right time? You always brush me off. You always get me hot and bothered and then you leave.” He doesn't know where the sudden influx of honesty and bravery comes from, but he can see Ai flinch and he knows he's on the right path. “I want you. Naked. Underneath me.”  
“P-people might hear!!”  


“And there you go brushing me off again. What is it? If it is because you aren't actually into guys, for god's sake, tell me. I can take rejection. I'm a big boy, you know.”  


“...” Silence, and obvious discomfort, but he isn't going to let the matter go.  


“You're already getting hard again, aren't you? You're just as horny for me as I am for you.”  


“Please don't talk about it like that in public...”  


“Give me some answers. That's all I ask for.”  


“I... I really like you, Yamazaki-senpai.” It's quiet, and his voice is broken like he's scared to say it, but it's all Sousuke ever wanted to hear. He wants that voice to say more things like that, and if he won't, he's going to have to make him say it. “But I'm not...” Ah, there's more, and he's ready to hear it. “I'm not like that.”  


“Like what?”  


“I'm not going to let you sleep with me and then drop me. I'm not going to let you make me fall in love with you even deeper just because you want to have sex with me. I'm not some dumb boy toy that doesn't see what's going on. You're not interested in a relationship. You might even be in love with Matsuoka-senpai, and you just kiss me because you're angry that you can't kiss him.”  


Nitori's statements are made surprisingly firm, and he can't tell what to do first, appreciate that he finally spoke his mind, or give him an answer in return.  


“What gives you the idea that I'd be in love with my best friend?”  


“Because you've been going through all this pain just for him. Because you want to swim with him. It's not even your own dream, it's just his, and you're living it for him just so you can be with him.”  


Wow, that hits deep, and he's quiet for a moment while Ai looks like he is going to literally hit him across the face if he doesn't give him a straight answer.  


“It's fascinating what your pretty little head comes up with just because you think for yourself instead of asking.” He says, and Nitori gets up, causing sand to be dusted into his general direction.  


“Tell me if I'm right already!” He's on the brink of tears, and Sousuke feels a pang of guilt, so he gets up as well, lazily brushing the sand off his own body.  


“I've always been kissing you for you, silly. If I wanted to kiss Rin, I'd kiss Rin. I'm as simple as that.”  


“I don't think you're simple.” That statement causes a warm feeling to spread throughout his stomach that he hadn't felt for forever. He looks back at Ai, and Ai looks up at him, and there's so much love in his eyes that Sousuke wants to tackle him back down.  


“Are you confessing your love to me...?” A quiet chuckle, that has Nitori on the edge and causes him to yank his head away, looking at some invisible spot on the ground.  


“Stop making fun of me...”  


“I'm not.”  


“Yes, you are.”  


He's pouting, and it's adorable. He wants to press his lips against that pout and feel the boy smile again, but instead he's looking out over the water, just to see that Rin and Haru have stopped their struggling and just intently gaze into each other's eyes, looking like they're about to collide.  


“Aichiro? Looks like my dorm is going to be empty for the next few hours.”  


“So....?”  


Sousuke moves in close and leans down just enough for him to be able to whisper into Ai's ear. “Let me make you feel things you've never felt before...” He whispers in a silent mockery of his best friend, though Nitori doesn't recognize the posse, he just blushes even more, lips a tight line, and he nods bashfully, turning on his barefooted heels to make his way across the beach, back to Samezuka.

They arrive in his dorm and Sousuke immediately drops the beach bag he'd been carrying along and watches Ai do the same from the center of the room. The ride back had been quiet, but he had sneakily snaked his hand underneath the bag Ai had placed on his lap and felt him up, hearing him hiss and mutter something about 'not in public', but he had still continued until he could feel Nitori's pants strain. He doesn't know why he's being such a tease, or why he's being mean. Maybe it's to drown out the feeling that the smaller boy causes and replace it with amusement.  


“So, about what I said on the beach....” Ai murmurs, and Sousuke beckons him closer. They stand right in front of each other, then and Sousuke closes his arms around him, hands cupping his ass now that they are alone and Nitori had expressed official interest in him.  


“....how do you...feel about me? I can't do this if you don't....”  


He shuts Ai up with a kiss. He can't say it. If he says it, it becomes real. “Just let me show you...”  


“But...I want to.... hear it....” He mumbles, muffled by more and more kisses that follow. “Want to hear... how much you like me...”  
Sousuke lets go of him, and moves Ai's hand towards his cock instead. “Why don't you feel for yourself?”  
Nitori does so, slender fingers groping at him through his pants. He exhales sharply, and Nitori's movements become more coordinated, more firm, like his confidence slowly awakens.  


“I don't want to know how your cock feels about me, I want to know what you feel.”  


“Same... ah, same...” He's enjoying this, his eyes flying shut, but suddenly Nitori retreats his hand and steps back. “Huh? Why did you stop?”  


“Because it's not the same. I want to hear it, Yamazaki-senpai.”  


He just stares at him, confused. It's so unlike Nitori to be strict, but he guesses that there's more to the boy, just like when it comes to swimming. And then, as if the boy had chosen to outright torture him, he strips out of his jacket and shirt, standing there topless. He continues, getting rid of his pants, until he's left in his underwear. His thumbs are already hooked into it, and Sousuke gulps as he strips out of that as well. What is this?  


“I'm not going to let you have any of this if you're not giving me an answer.” Nitori's face is flushed, and there's little dashes of red across the skin of his chest that show that he is nervous as well. It's adorable, and Sousuke just wants to sink his fingers into that pale, soft skin and push him against his body, but when he takes a step towards him, Nitori takes a step back again. He can see that he's still a little hard from their endeavor in the rail, so that makes the situation all the more ridiculous. He takes a step again, and Nitori steps back again.  


“If you don't really like me, tell me already!!” He calls out, a little bit of tears pooling around the corner of his eyes as he squeezes them shut to get himself to say the next words. “Because I like you, I like you so much I feel like I'm dying if you don't tell me!”  


“....................I like you.”  


He stops, finally, and Sousuke manages to get a little closer to him.  


“How much?”  


“You're being stupid.” He shouldn't have said that, Ai takes a step back again.  


“No, you're being a coward!”  


“Hard words...”  


“But they're true! Coward, coward, coward!”  


By now, Nitori's back is hitting the door, he notices with mild Schadenfreude and finally closes up to him, kissing him before he can say any more and entangling his clothed limbs with Ai's naked ones. His tongue is hard as it darts into his mouth, meeting soft moistness that he lewdly explores, his own long fingers curling around Nitori's already half-hard cock. “Shush...” He murmurs gently, and he can hear Nitori whimper and knows that he's won.  


“I like you to the moon and back. I like you as much as Nanase likes mackerel.”  


“.......gross...” Nitori breathes, but he seems pacified, kissing him back more openly now, outright pressing his body against him. He's so needy that he rubs his crotch against Sousuke's leg as they kiss, and he's benevolent enough as to grant him the pleasure, pressing his thigh against his cock with just the right amount of pressure for Nitori to whimper again.  


He pins Ai against the wood of the door, hooking his arms underneath his thighs so he's not even touching the ground anymore. He's just a flush, moaning mess with widely spread legs, arms around his neck, hips moving to get more friction, his ass brushing Sousuke's painfully clothed hard on. Sousuke groans, the strain is getting too much.  


“Don't you have any shame...” He murmurs lowly, arousal making his voice rough. “I'm hurting...”  


“And I... ah, I've been hurting for answers, s-serves you right...” is the surprisingly bold answer, but Sousuke just gives a grunt and picks him up completely, carrying him towards the bed. He drops him on the lower bunk and immediately crawls on top of him, opening his belt and fly the moment that he doesn't have to hold Ai's weight anymore.  


“This is Matsuoka-senpai's bed!!” Nitori dutifully tries to warn, but then his eyes find Sousuke's hard cock and he can see him subconsciously wet his lips, the movement of tongue on lower lip enough to drive Sousuke even crazier.  


“So? I have a big immature crush on him, forgotten? Maybe I like to smell him...”  


“You're being so mean. Why are you always so mean.” Ai murmurs, but his fingers already snake around Sosuke's cock and begin to palm him, so Sousuke's knees seem to give in and he feels weak and breathy, like he's going to collapse with how much he wants to ram his body into that boy.  


“I'm sorry... just please keep going...”  


“No you're not. But I like you saying please.”  


“Please touch me some more...” Being obedient seems to flick a switch inside of Nitori's brain, and he shifts a little underneath him until he's able to rub both their cocks together and palm them both, giving a little noise of pleasure as he takes care of himself as well. The friction is wet and hot, and a shiver runs through Sousuke and it feels like his insides are pulling together. He's suddenly on the rack with the sight of Ai's half lidded eyes and his half-opened mouth, his lips still pink and wet from kissing. “Hngh.... you're....”  


“What?”  


How on earth can Nitori stay so calm, when he himself is almost spilling, groaning and panting, gritting his teeth so no embarrassing noises escape him.  
“.....so hot. You're so, so hot. I like you, Aichiro, I like you so much, I like you...” He hears himself say, unable to control his mouth as the boy continues to palm them both and he finally comes undone, swearing and making confessions at the same time.  


Ai is smiling when he's done, and Sousuke's impressed that he hasn't been pushed over the edge as well already. “You're cute.” Nitori ruffles his hair.  


“Oi, there's cum in that hand!!”  


“Used the other one...” He mumbles, and looks so unbelievably innocent as he finally reaches for Sosuke's hand, leading it towards his abdomen. “I'm not done yet...”  


“I know.”  


“Well, do something about it...”  


“Tsk, so needy.” Sousuke mutters grumpily, and his fingers grip Ai's cock. Nitori shakes his head, though, and he flushes when he realizes what it is the boy wants. He follows his will, though, and presses one of his fingers against Nitori's mouth. “Put some spit on that.”  
The sight of Ai's lips around his finger, sucking, is almost enough to make him hard again, but he's just the right amount of concentrated enough not to care for himself as he pulls the finger back.  


“Spread your legs a little more.” Nitori does as he's told, almost shamelessly so, and once more Sousuke finds himself being surprised by him. He carefully pushes the digit past the tight ring of muscle, and immediately feels it clench down upon him. Ai moans, and already moves his hips again, so it can't hurt too much. Before he can do much by himself, the boy pushes him inside deeper. It's amazing how tight he is, and Sousuke tries not to think of how it'd feel to actually be inside of him.  
It's over more quickly than he'd reckoned with since apparently he's hitting the right spot and moves his finger faster, curling it slightly and pulling it out to quickly press it back inside, hitting the spot that makes Ai pant and mewl underneath him.  


Nitori comes on his belly and finally begins to be his usual self as he sees the mess he made and looks away in embarrassment. Sousuke cleans them both up with a tissue, hoping nothing made its way onto Rin's sheets. Now that would be a high level of explaining he'd have to do.  
He doesn't have to, though, when suddenly the door swings open and he sees two kissing boys tumble inside, tearing at their clothes and mumbling incoherent things to each other. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He quickly pulls Ai from Rin's bed, so the couples awkwardly crash into each other. Nitori looks like he's dying inside when Sousuke tries to cover his crotch with his large hands and they face Rin and Haruka.  


Nanase is his usual, deadpan self, and doesn't say much of anything, while Rin is almost popping a vein and shouting at him about how he's okay that he finally got clear about the fact that he's in love with Ai, but how he's not okay that they're doing it on HIS bed. However embarrassing the situation, Nitori can't help but smile a little at those words.


End file.
